


Our Dear Warden

by Frellexander



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: And Onwards as I update, Eventual Romance, Follows main Warden through the Blight, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Rating May Change, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frellexander/pseuds/Frellexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the story of the Dalish warden, Vali Mahariel from his beginning and end. </p><p>Of a sudden adventure of being thrown to the wolves of Ostagar and it's Grey Wardens, brokering deals with witches, traversing to the odd homes of men, gathering who he can, and trying not to get to terribly lost in Denerim..</p><p>Honestly, maps don't help. That wall didn't exist on the page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, be easy. I don't have a beta at the moment, so it's all super rough. but! It's all about the fun till then :) This is just a collection of short stories/chapters on the journey through the Fifth Blight using my main man, Vali Mahariel. A fair bit of pieces will be personal hc, but i'll stay on track with the game as much as I can! For now, sit back and enjoy, and thanks for the time you spent so far.

A cold, scraping wind was whipping across the frozen landscape, throwing bundles of icy flurries at whoever stayed out in the open, to be preyed upon by the storm. The Hills, were dipped in white and the forest to the west looked like sharp teeth, ready to snatch passerbys. Ahead, on the empty hillside covered by pillars of stone and ice, two figures were struggling to cross the plains of snow.

"Papa! Wait for me!" A young boy of six called out to his father's back as he trudged through the snow to make a path for his little child. "I can't keep up, I keep slipping! Papa!"

Turning around, his father bent low and pulled his son into his arms. Sighing into the warmth of his furs, and his papa's hands rubbing warmth into his bones again, the small boy turned his face upwards. Muffled by the wolfs fur, he gasped a small "Danke, papa.."

"Es tut mir leid, Vali" A kiss to his small dark forehead, "We must keep moving, the templars are moving closer to us. We'll find a warm place soon, I'll cover you from the wind till then..."

 

A crunch of leaves, and a soft voice sounded.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Our hero and... a bit of headcanon thrown in for sake of story. And I'll explain after every chapter after this.

A slow warmth.

The snow was starting to melt under the gaze of the sun throughout the forest edging the Wilds. Creatures were waking and exploring the fresh terrain from winter, looking for a chance to warm up and scrounge for food in the strands of sunlight fluttering through the leaves.

Under the bared oak, soaking in the last of the cool air of winter, laid a peculiar elf. One of the Dalish in fact, leaning against the great roots of the Old oaks. Long, gangly legs spread and crossed at the ankles, those dark arms crossed under his heavy head. Resting peacefully in the unforgiving cold, pouting at the loss of the heavy, nasty snow, contently forgetting the work he was supposed to do...

 

"Tamlen. Stop narrating me, especially when I can hear you."

 

"The elf has seen me! He has awaken!" A chuckle drowned out the sigh. Tamlen leaned off the opposite tree and crouched in front of the 'Pouty Elf'. "Honestly Val, the cold is terrible and finally the glorious heat of the summer returns!"

 

"No it really isn't glorious, Tamlen." Vali said as he sat up to stretch out bunched up muscles. Trees weren't that comfortable. "You forget where I reign from. The heat here feels like warm fog. Damp and heated."

 

Which is true to see when looking upon these two elves by the oak. Tamlen a tall, and well muscled man with skin a pale skin with a thousand freckles from days not so exposed to the sun, being covered during any cool months made him not that receptive to a tan. He had long pointed ears, and a cropped hair the color of wheat stalks. On the other elf, Vali Mahariel was a long limbed, dark skinned young man the traveled from the far regions of the desert plains of the Anderfels with his father, coming upon the Sabrae Clan when he was 7 years old and joining the Dalish. Faring a deep tan and snowy hair, cut short with the exception of a single long braid on his right, he looked all the parts of a foreigner.

Vali tended to unnerve the other kids when he arrived, not being able to speak elven and just staring at others. He was told his eyes scared them, a pale yellow. He didn't mean too, his father shared the same shade. The scars most likely didn't help either, getting them from an angry bear one day while helping the scouts. It was the most painful thing he's encountered, even getting the mark of Sylaise was less traumatic.

Winters in Ferelden were pretty mild in comparison to winters in the mountains though, Vali never wore more than a cloak and some furred boots with his leathers during the heavy snowfall months. While Tamlen, his best friend and clan brother, grumbled and looked like a fluffed beaver with all his furs and cloaks wrapped him till only his red tipped ears stuck out. Even now, as the snow was pretty much gone save a few thicker patches, he wore heavy boots and a thick shawl. While Vali kept leggings, leathers and opted his feet bare.

Those feet alone deserved another indignant huff from Tamlen."Yeah, I remember, The fires of the desert world beyond my cozy summers haven. How you still have toes is really a wonder of the ages." He sighed and got up to stretch.

Vali gave a small laugh, "Lethallin, I seem to recall you had some scouting to do after making Keeper Marethari upset? Something about letting loose the Halla a week ago?" He gave a crooked grin.

Tamlen froze. Turning eyes onto Vali, "Oh... You heard that?"

 

**Snap!**

 

Vali stopped mid-way to saying something. he paused to listen again.

Still wide eyed, Tamlen turned rapidly "Are the scouts coming this way?"

 

Vali too sat up. He heard it as well, a rushing of feet. Not scouts then, they tread carefully through the brush and leaves. "No, much too fast and heavy. Could be a spooked animal or..." He paused, meeting eyes with Tamlen.

As one, they grabbed they're weapons and tracked the sound traveling fast towards the east where the clan was encamped. They took off, jumping over fallen logs, and small creeks to cut across whatever was stomping around the woods. Getting closer, Vali cursed as his small fear was realized; three Humans were running through the woods shouting and creating quite a scene. Tamlen would be all over this in seconds, he really didn't like the shemlens...

 

Sure enough, Tamlen slide down a small hill and pulled his bow out to confront them. One of the humans, dressed in a tattered blue, gasped and tripped over his feet to not bowl Tamlen over.

 

"A Dalish!" the human exclaimed wildly in a panic.

 

"And you three are where you shouldn't be." Tamlen hissed back in a low voice, switching to Trade. He always sounded deeper and harsh speaking the shemlen tongue. For shame, Vali just sounded stuttery and could never tell if he spoke too loudly.

 

"Let us pass, Elf. You have  _no_ right to stop us." The one in green spoke this time, glaring at Tamlen.

 

Oh, that was not going to go over well. Yup, Tamlen is going to lose it.

 

Heaving a small sigh at the sight of Tamlen tensing the slightest, Vali quickly followed his lead drawing his bow out to go down and join by his side. He really hoped this encounter didn't end badly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Did a little editing! Eventually I wanna add a picture at the beginning but one hoop at a time :P
> 
> Oh dear, how will our silly warden handle some humans...
> 
> HC for this chapter:
> 
> 1st one: I have my Mahariel from a different background that'll be explained more throughout the progression. Why? To add a more personal touch, so not every story is the same :) 
> 
> 2nd one: I like to hc that the elves that are born in bred in the wild (anyone outside the city/circle) have kept a sharper, more pronounced look from being hunters, a more... animalistic/nature adapting quality. AKA longer, more pointed ears. Better hearing (though city elves here just as well, it's just more trained in dalish), slight movement in them, eyed glow brighter.
> 
> 3rd one: Height and body differences. While never reaching a humans 6ft, Elves range various height and build. Elves are always a LOT more open about appearances. Skin in normal to show, if respectable. Both men and women dress as they see fit, that fits them. 
> 
> 4th one: Gender. Elves will choose as they please, I think there's a reason races find elves pleasing a little more than other and that could be they are easily fluid. Being both and neither of male or female. Tamlen would appear more male, with still a slim face and tapered waist. Vali being effeminately appealing, while a bit of curve of waist or hips or whtvr, still blatantly male and can wield a blade like a crazy person. AKA elf ppl can both pull off any kind of clothing and still be what they want.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cave of little wonder.

"Right on time, Lethallin."

 

He bet he was. Tamlen had a particular prickly attitude towards humans, mainly for being the villains in our history, and the other?... Well, that one time they traded with a caravan was another. Not to dwell, but after getting some nasty slurs and well...

Tamlen is _very_   protective, and we'll leave it at that. Back to the present however, the humans and Tamlen were arguing about something. Right, _focus Vali_ , if you pay attention they won't know you have terrible mastery and aim over the bow. His fingers were aching!

Oh, Tamlen was talking to him, oops...

"Lethallin? What should we do with them?" Tamlen was side-eying him, a blonde eyebrow quirked.

"We should... ask what brings them here." Vali said, slowly and a tad softly. He really struggled switching between tongues. Hearing was fine, but some words never felt right saying. Vali kept his eyes forward and sharp, trying to appear fierce despite slipping over his words.

"Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll have to move the camp if we let them live." Tamlen replied, squaring his stance more to scare the shemlens a little more.

It worked. The one dressed in the garish yellow tunic held hands to his face and looked ready to have a heart attack. Great, that would definitely make Tamlen's ego grow...

The blue human raised his hands, before speaking fast "I... now wait a moment, Look..w-we don't mean any trouble! We-we just found a cave..."

The green human jumped in "Yes! A cave! W-with ruins like I've never seen! And... we..Well, we thought there might be, uh..." He stopped and fidgeted with his fingers.

Treasure hunters, then.

"Treasure, hmm? So you are all more akin to thieves than actual bandits." Tamlen scowled at them.

"Where? I've never... I'd like to see these, Lethallin."Vali muttered in Elven. He glanced at Tamlen, who nodded and spoke his assent, before switching back to Trade to adress the humans.

"I've never heard of ruins in these parts." The blond elf growled at them.

The green one stepped forward, eyes wide and voice high "I-I have proof! Here, take it! We found it by the entrance!" he held out a small circular stone with a gem embedded in the middle. From what Vali could see from past his bow, it had what appeared to be scratches surrounding the gem.

Tamlen lowered his bow and gestured at Vali to cover him as he moved to the human, quickly swiping the artifact from the humans shaking fingers, making him sqeak and back up with the others. Tamlen also retreated close to Vali to show him the stone. Tamlen studied it, tracing the scratchings with a fingertip before he lifted his head to set amazed, bright blue eyes on Vali.

"Is...Is this Elvish? \Written\ Elvish?" Tamlen spoke, amazement coloring his words. Tamlen may have been a proud hunter, but he loved to steal the keepers books and look at the sketches and drawing of our history. Got him, -and Vali-, in trouble more than once for doing so. He got so excited at the idea of finding lore to their past, Vali could already see being dragged to this supposed cave an immediate decision after dealing with Shemlens. He repressed a sigh **and** a smile.

 

"T-t-there are m-more in the ruins! We did get very far in though..." The green one bit his lip. "There was a demon! It was huge! W-with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to outrun it!" His eyes were wide.

"A demon?" Tamlen scoffed, "And...Where is this cave?"

Vali threw an accusatory look at him. _Really, Lethallin?_ Tamlen ignored him, naturally.

The human blathered directions pointing to the West, towards the rockier end of the forest in a sloped cave.

"Fine. Well, Val? Do you trust them? Should we let them go?" Tamlen said, tucking the rune away and knocking his bow again.

"Let them leave. You've frightened them enough, they'll leave quick enough." Vali muttered. He hoped they'd remember they were spared and **not** to tell the nearest village that a couple of Dalish elves shooed them off. With bows. _Sigh_...

"Run along, Shems. And don't come back till the Dalish leave." He motioned from them to leave, shouldering his bow and arrow.

The humans backed up, muttering thanks and tripping over themselves to leave as quickly as possible. Vali dropped his bow and slung it back over his shoulder. Now that the humans left he let out a breath, and rubbed circulation back into his arms and shoulders. He really needed to practice more often. Swords and knives were just easier to master, however. Tamlen laughed, and turned towards his clan mate.

"You definitely need to master the bow, Lethallin. You were starting shake! Shemlen probably didn't notice, trembling as they were." He let out a laugh, before giving an excited grin. "Well? Shall we go see if we can find this ruin? For truth of their story, the carving made me curious." He nodded matter-of-factually.

"I bet, freund. Nothing to do with possible lore, unexplored Elvish territory... Just all business, yes?" Vali let a small teasing grin escape.

At least Tamlen had the graces to look sheepish. "Alright, alright Val, and possible lore. We have to check at least."

"And is informing Marethari in that plan?" Vali cocked a hip, crossing his arms.

"Well, She'll... probably want to see these carvings, but lets see if there is anything more before getting excited now." Tamlen gave a wise nod. "Besides... We're already here. Now, they said it was to the East..."

Vali shook his head, grabbing Tamlen's arm as he walked by. "West, Lethallin. To the west."

"To the west!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They had followed the trampled path the humans had made in they're haste from the 'demon' they claimed to have chased them, some wolves were sniffing about. They had managed to creep around them, without alerting the whole pack that no doubt was nearby, jumping onto branches and hopping from tree to tree.

Amazing that the humans hadn't alarmed everything in the forest to them, especially bears. Vali already had enough of bears, thank you. His face and leg a testimony to that, scarred from an accidental attack. Swipe to the face, bite to the knee, and he was lucky to be alive. Was how he met Tamlen really.

Both young fledglings at the age of eight, the blond had followed some hunters to a stream where Vali happened to be washing herbs for his father. He never really got along with the other kids, still speaking stuttering elven and being a general outsider. Tamlen has lost the hunters, and was trying to ask the little white haired boy where the hunters went. Boasting that to be a great hunter he _had_ to learn from the best, neither had noticed the large black bear coming out of the foliage on their right until it was upon them. They screamed and it answered with a might roar standing on it's legs before coming at ran towards Tamlen who was closer. Fearing for his life, Tamlen was frozen to the spot eyes wet and wide. Not knowing what to do but fearing for the boisterous blond, Vali had pushed him aside as the clawed paw came upon him. It was Tamlen's screaming that alerted the hunter who's been tracking him, coming upon the seen off one weeping child, and another being dragged by the black bear with his leg in it's teeth. After telling Tamlen to run, and return with his father and keeper, they had felled the beast and Vali was out cold.

Apparently, the swipe nearly killed him rather than his bitten leg. While two sharp claws caught under his eye and lower lip, the other missing entirely on his small face, a last claw and went across his neck. If his father hadn't arrived and healed the wound... Alas, now he had half a scarred face, the other covered in his gold vallaslin of Sylaise, and an amazing friend from the hysteric boy who didn't leave his side since waking. He'd been out for a week, and woke to a red-eyed boy and the worried face of his father. The boy burst into tears, and held his hand for four days till Mahariel agreed to his friendship. They even got their vallaslin done together, and went through the rite of adulthood and hunters. Now here they are, 7 years later, chasing down a hopefully imaginary ruin...

Something caught Vali's eyes. He hopped off the branch, to a path next to a clearing. _By the Creators..._

"Tamlen... Look."

Tamlen landed and knelt where he was. He let out a soft "Fenedhis..."

A single white halla was slaughtered by the path, eyes glassy and dull. It's normally clean, pure fur matted with blood and hoofs with burs.

Vali let out a soft sigh, petting its long white muzzle. "What could have done this? Beasts don't bother bother halla, nor leave a kill to rot..."

"We should tell the clan when we get back. To attack a halla? Something is in the woods, the humans? Or their 'demon'?" The last part was said with a light mock. Blue eyes locked onto yellow in a questioning gaze.

Vali shrugged. "We should move on though." He looked to the felled halla. "Dirath Shiral, halla len, Falon'din ma ghilan." A last stroke and he stood to follow Tamlen.

 

They walked for another twenty feet or so, before they saw it.

Well... It was a cave, who'd have guessed.

Tamlen stepped forward to study the broken stone pillars, all covered in dirt and growth, before leaning forward to peer down the steep path to the inside of the cave.

"This must be it. I... don't recall seeing this here before. Do you, Val?" Tamlen asked, turning to level a frown at him.

"No, and we should be cautious. Something is... wrong here." Vali bit as his lip, he didn't know for sure but something sinister felt nearby. A cave that went unnoticed? A cry of a demon? A slaughtered halla? Maybe it was his father's magely advice that made him dwell on the paranoia, if there was bad magic here... Well, he wasn't his father or the keeper, he just hoped they didn't fall prey upon any trap.

Tamlen gave an affectionate huff, "Ever the cautious, Lethallin. Fine, we'll be careful but we are NOT running back unless there is something to actually fuss over."

"I am not fussing." Vali gave a pout.

"Come on, Vali" He begged, turning those dumb blue eyes on him. Traitor. "Let us go see what's there, please? How dangerous could it be?" Those words often ended a new set of scrapes and an earful of angry Keeper. Vali gave him an incredulous look before waving his hand to let Tamlen lead the way into the dark hole, before trudging along after.

 

"Woah!"

That was a word for it. A "woah" worthy crumbling ruin of dust, stone, and oh yeah, wolf-sized spiders as greeters. Woah, indeed.

Vali drove his sword hilt deep into the underside of the head before the large, furry monstrosity atop him could gain the upper hand. Figurative **and** literally.

Heaving a breath and using his legs to flip the now shrivelling and thankfully dead spider over, he scrambled over to his knees and hauled himself up. He threw a dark glare at the snickering elf besides him.

"Whats the matter, Val? Got a bit of spider on you?" He teased, yanking the arrows out of corpses.

"Hush, Archer." he grunted. It's slime and blood was in his hair, and face, and ugh...

"Oh don't mind me, just saving your sorry hide, laughing at your gross, bloody complexion." He dodged a thrown arrow.

"Ugh, I hate you a whole lot. Mmm, now lets move forward. There's never just two spiders." Vali turned, glancing about the dusty room.

It was large, open. A couple pillars surrounding a podium? Maybe a fountain was once on display. There was rubble everywhere, where the floor and ceiling had cracked or crumbled in age. A broken chest lay on the other side of the room, Vali heard Tamlen kicking it open and a "Huh, an old set of daggers." Meeting back at the doorway, they readied themselves before deciding to go left at the hallways. More spiders greeted them, and a skeleton in a web. At least he had poultices and no mandibles. Continuing onwards, they ran into a locked door before backtracking to go down another hallway. They had just opened the door before hearing a small clicking noise then...

 

**FOOOOOSHHHH!**

 

"Ahh! Back up, Back up!" Vali felt Tamlen's hand push against his chest till the hit the stone floor, his back hitting the ground hard. If it wasn't for Tamlen's arm under his head, he'd have cracked his skull. Thank the Creators but hey, still rude.

"Ow! For the love of!" he hissed, whipping his head around to glare at Tamlen as fire still spewed above them.

"This place makes me nervous." Tamlen said.

"We nearly got set aflame, and you're only just nervous?" Vali said gruffly, rubbing at his lower back. Ow, stone floors were unforgiving.

"I suppose you have a point." He gave a grin, "Hey! Weren't you supposed to be assisting Master Ilen today? How'd you end in the glade before?"

Vali stopped his poking to think on the answer. "Oh, I wasn't really... needed." Understatment. "Besides, you know me I like to get out of camp as much possible. The weather is finally warming again."

Tamlen laughed, "Ah, Lethallin, I've never known anyone so eager to wander aimlessly. Careful, you might end up a flat-ear one of these days, stuck in those large cities cause you got lost." he teased, nudging Vali's side with an elbow.

Vali pouted, lifting his hands to cover his sharp and dark ears. "No I wouldn't. And I am better with a map than that, sometimes... Besides, I like the wilderness."

"Yeah, me too. I still think we should go venture out however.." Tamlen said, giving the smallest sigh. Vali gave a sympathetic look, he knew what that meant but he choose not to comment. Best not go through that tirade here.

Instead, he asked "So, still think this ruin was worth it?"

"Aw, come one Val! Aren't you the least bit curious? We could be discovering our history! Learning new parts of our past!" He threw his arms open wide, giving a turn before turning a wide smile on Vali. "And think! We'd be famous! Minstrels would sing, hahrens would re-tell of us, the girls swoon"A teasing wink thrown his way. Oh please.

Vali crossed his arms "Uh huh, you'll just love that won't you?"

Tamlen drew the tanned elf into his arms, squeezing till he heard a squawk of embarrassment. He grinned, pulling back just a bit "Why yes, Lethallin. Then they would flock to you finally and leave me in peace and glory!" He laughed, setting his chin on Vali's shoulder. When all he got was a dark eyebrow raised at him, he huffed "...And say, If I were to bring home some valuable artifact to the keeper...She might forgive me for...well." A sheepish laugh.

"I don't even want to know." Vali groused.

"Maybe for the best." Tamlen grinned. "Anyways, I... wasn't expecting this place to feel quite like this." He sighed into Vali's neck "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

Vali patted his arm "Mmm, No. Maybe it is paranoia but... Something is wrong here. Magic, or something bad is going to happen. Do you feel it? Like something is..." He searched for a word, "Like something is waiting. The air is very still."

They stood in the hallway a bit longer, having no idea how long time was passing or if someone was searching for them. It was only mid-morning when they left, but who can say for sure? They were under the rocks and earth, and only some barely shed light from the broken ceiling showed a grey light. But that was awhile ago since they'd been in the other room. Finally pulling away from Vali, Tamlen gave a small sigh and motioned that they move along.

"I'm not sure, Val. This place looks old. Human in design but see this? There are pieces of Elven artifacts everywhere. Why build this place and then fill it with Elven pieces? Maybe elves once lived here? Like dwarves in caves." He gave a small shudder "I'll stick to roaming the land myself."

Vali agreed to that one, there was little fresh air down here...

"Whoever made it... It doesn't feel like anyone's home. Too... Cold." Vali muttered, as they checked the next room for boxes and traps. A few more spiders scurried, but after the last batch, they were getting easier to kill. They made it safely down another hallway, keeping their steps quiet and talked in low tones as to not alert any other creature that could be here. Like bears. Vali shivered, _Please no bears_.

"I agree, feels like we walked into something. Like a dragon's lair. But that doesn't explain the Elven artifacts..."

"...Perhaps slaves? Before all language was lost?" Vali wondered aloud, he wasn't that well versed in history. Not like Tamlen.

"The keeper said it took a long time for slavery to erase our literacy and language. So it's possible the person spoke and wrote Elven, but that would mean this ruin is... Hundreds of years old." The blond elf tapped his chin, examining the wall carving and broken pots strewn about.

"She'd want to see this." Vali stated, as he trailed along.

"Not without guards. You're right; This place feels sinister." Tamlen turned away from the wall to give a worried frown. He fidgeted before saying "Well, whatever it is, I-it won't stop me. Dalish hunter fears nothing" He spoke those words hard, and more like a reminder to himself than Vali. Vali laid a hand on his cheek,

"We'll be fine together, Lethallin. Lead the way."

 

Together they ventured into another wide room that held just as little the others. Whatever was in the room before taken by time, or taken by thieves from years past. The whole place was just... empty. Empty and filled with something that made you feel like something was slithering towards you, crawling up your back until you turn and realize nothing is there, the room still being as bare as before.

A whistle to his left startled him from his thought, hands flying to his blades, as he looked in the direction of Tamlen who waved and motion that they'd go this way. Drawing weapons together, they went around the corner avoiding an old rusted trap to make they're way down another hallway filled with statues and carvings upon the walls. Coming towards the middle where a dip in the right wall indicated another door that lead Creators knew where. A gasp to his left and Tamlens hand smacking his arm, had him turning to level a questioning look at him. Tamlen was staring at a tall, oddly clean statue of a marble figure.

It was male, while no discerning features he could see at least that much. He was slim, marble carved to have an elegant flowing robe about him, the two arms raised slightly on either side as if to beckon and welcome. Along with a quite odd headpiece, the statue has a polished bronze pair of wings that looked similar to one of the fruit bats he'd seen before.

"Vali, look! I can't believe this! You recognize this statue, don't you?" Tamlen leaned close to study it, his face in awe.

Vali shook his head "It is worn by time, but... perhaps it looks familiar?" He wasn't entirely sure, he hadn't seen any statue like this before. Most statues he'd seen were the ones of the Chantry's Andraste dotted around the Anderfels, or the small carved pieces in the camp.

"It's Elven, one of the Old Gods if I recall. But what is doing in place that resembles human architect? Or could this ruin actually date back to Arlathan?" Tamlen mutter, partially to himself.

Vali gave a smile, Tamlen might've made a good first with his thirst for the old knowledge, unfortunately only those with magic are trained as such. Coming up to touch Tamlen's elbow, he spoke softly.

"But this isn't anywhere near Arlathan, yes?" Vali gave a puzzled look. He never really heard where the original capitol was, maybe closer to the Dales? Or Orlais before the Chantry took a high ground?

"Well... Ancient elves could have lived other places too, I assume. Even if elves didn't leave here, whoever built this place knew of our Gods." Tamlen replied, sounding all too like one of the elders. Vali let out a crooked smile.

"And how do you know about this statue? Who is it?" Vali leaned closer to peer over Tamlen's shoulder at the winged God. Maybe... it was Dirthamen? Keeper of secrets with his two crows? Would explain the wings. But the statue has a dark look to it... Vali pursed his lips and leaned closer still, half using his friend as a balance point with his hands on his back.

"I saw him in one of the books the Keeper squirrels away. He's called the "Friend of the Dead". He's Falon'Din." Tamlen said in matter-of-fact tone. Vali's smile widened.

"Could this be an elven tomb then, hahren Tamlen?" Vali snickered, he got an elbow to the stomach for that. Worth it.

"Very funny, **da'len**. And please, an elven tomb built by shems? I highly doubt it." He scoffed, wrinkling his nose at the idea. "Besides, lore has it that the old ones never really died. Just went somewhere, and well... slept. And then Falon'din would guide their spirits away. He wasn't an evil god, so it doesn't seem right that a place that is as... cold and wrong as this place would be his."

Vali gave a thoughtful noise, "Father once said that places where many souls died, that the fade would weaken. Become setheneran, a place of waking dreams and where spirits can walk into our world where the veil is thin... Perhaps that is what we feel here? Spirits in the walls, and probably corpses..." If that was so, they just added a few more potential shells for these spirits. He shuddered, possessed spiders was NOT high on his things to explore list...

"Spirits? I think I heard the hahrens say something on that too. The fade is the world that separates ours from the spirits? And something about spirits being jealous of us and trying to steal our souls. That they want to be like us so badly they even steal our dead, which drive the spirits to become insane?" Tamlen turned to look at him. He normally didn't get into the more magic part of their lore, being that he wasn't born with that talent. Vali either, but his father liked to share what he knew to teach both Vali the danger and wonders to look for, and maybe teach his own children. Magic always ran in the family, like blonde hair or brown eyes would in any other.

"Yeah. Though father explains best, each have a... unique trait that makes them different. But they are still considered a whole being as we are, and that adding a spirit into your body is more than we can handle. If living, an abomination as the chantry calls them. If dead... they are twisted into monsters of evil power. Or so father says, he's the mage not I." Vali shrugged. "And I don't like the idea of the dead we just gave to this place..."

"Neither do I, Lethallin, lets-" Tamlen was caught off be a dragging, scrapping sound. Vali pushed off him, drawing his blades out. He cursed quietly at what he saw, "Tamlen, stay behind me!"

The undead were crawling towards them on shaky bones and bits of dried flesh.

 He'd never gone against something intent on killing him. Not with another blade, not a beast. One of skeletons drew it's moldering corpse forward throwing intself into a momentumous swing at Vali's head. He took a step back, before drawing a breath and steadying his stance to parry the next blow. These must've been gaurds or some fighters before they died. They're hits landed with an unseen amount of strength that dead normally didn't possess.

"Corpses Val!" Tamlen yelled, pulling out a shield and blade to help Vali push them back.

"Aim for the head, Lethallin! It interrupts the magic!" Slice! Another one downed, the tan elf swung his body low and up catch the underside of the next sword to wretch it from it's grip and decapitate.

"Watch out, for the archer!" Tamlen was covering Vali after blocking the next zipping arrow, a thunk as it embedded into the wooden shield.

"I got it! Watch out, I'm coming from behind and going to charge forward. Keep it's attention!"

Vali rolled to the left, as Tamlen feinted froward to gather the undead archers attention. Vali gathered his legs and bolted across the floor at it. He swung his short sword into the bow to knock it away before using the long dagger to swipe at the connecting tissue of head and neck. It crumbled into an amusing pile of bones.

 

"Uh... Val?! Get over here, NOW!" Tamlen sounded nervous. Vali whipped around and had to restrain a gasp.

 

It wasn't only a bear _(_ _it had to be a bear)_ but the beast must be corrupted or possessed. It was twice the size of the great bears, and looked like it's skin was falling off over the meat of it's body. What looked like protruding broken bones was speared through the skin. The beady black eyes looked shot and drowning blood, streaks of liquid matting the fur around it's eyes. Tamlen was backing away and holding his shield up high. Vali rushed over, jumping over bones and whistling to get the demon's attention.

"Bears.." he hissed, it charged at him. "Tamlen, back off and let loose some arrows! I'll keep this thing on me!"

"Guess there was a demon!" Tamlen yelled back as he took a stance a ways off to pull out his bow.

Vali doubted the humans got passed the spiders, but regardless. Now he was stuck with a demon bear nightmare, growling and trying to knock him off his feet. A large paw came at him, Vali ducked taking advantage of the raised arm to drive his blade into his neck. It didn't deter the demons lounge, instead using it's other arm to throw him into the wall, knocking the air right out of his lungs. He heard Tamlen yell his name over the fog in his head, the bear roaring as an arrow went though it's eye. It reared back before falling into the ground in a heap of meat and bone...

Tamlen skidded to halt into front of him, we saw a white blur in front of his face. "Val! Val! Come on, lethallin. Focus! It's dead for certain now, I promise." He felt Tamlen's sweaty hot palm cup his face, thumbs rubbing circles just under his eyes. "Val... What in the name of the Creators was that thing?"

Vali breathed hard though his nose, trying desperately to black the image of the bear coming down on him... "I-I... don't know." he blinked his yellow eyes to clear the blurriness of vision.

"Can you stand? You hit the wall hard... I don't have any poultices, and I don't know if those one we found earlier are any good." Tamlen tucked his white braid behind his ear.

Vali nodded and, which Tamlen's help, pulled himself up to his feet. He rubbed his head trying to get his bearing in order. Still holding his hand, he tugged "Can we leave please?"

"Just this room and I swear, we'll go. No more bears, lath..." thumbs rubbed his wrists, Vali felt sick. Something was definitely wrong here... Evil lurked. Possessed dead, demonic bears... Whatever in the next room might not be an item they want to interfere with.

He let out a sigh and gave a nod. He felt Tamlen shift closer to wrap an arm around his waist and to throw the hand he was holding over his shoulder. Once they were steady, they marched onwards the door. More clicking was heard under their feet, and Tamlen dragged him forward to quickly for a hurling run through the door and slam it shut against the poisonous gas that now fumigated the air.

"Too close, sorry for the treatment Val." he muttered, tugging him closer.

Vali just nodded and leaned closer. He looked around the room, it was... circular.

Broken pillars surrounded the exterior of the room, vines overgrew every area cracked by time and covered by the dirt. In the very center of the room stood another podium, much like the one they saw at the entrance but bigger, expanding the whole room. Three layers acted steps, and at the very top stood a... Mirror?

Tamlen maneuvered them to the top of the stairs, and gave a low whistle when the came level to the polished surface. It stood twice as tall as Vali surrounded by what looked like two statues with swords and books. Scholars maybe? The mirror itself was framed in a bronze archway, writings stamped into the metal. The mirror looked like... water, very still water. He feared the slightest touch might disturb it's surface. It felt... inviting and icy. His head swam...

"It's beautiful isn't it? Is that elvish as well? I wonder what it says... " Tamlen said in an awed voice.

"Would Marethari know for certain?" Vali said said quiet voice, burying his head in Tamlen's shoulder. Wrong, wrong, wrong...

"Maybe but she isn't here at the moment to help us. Odd though, why isn't it ruined like everything else in this place? It's remains untouched, even from that demon bear. I wonder if the writing explains it's purpose..." he leaned closer, before startling "Hey! did you see that? I think... something moved inside the mirror."

" _ **Lethallin**_... we should leave this place." Vali used his free arm to tug at Tamlen's waist, urging him back.

"Hold on, I just want to see what it is." A ripple went across the mirror. _No! No!_

Vali widened his eyes in a panic just as Tamlen jerked forward "There it is again!" Tamlen pulled away from Vali, detaching his fingers from clothes, and moved forward as if entranced by the mirror. Vali swayed on the spot and moved after him. Tamlen spoke quietly "Can you feel that?... I think it knows we are here..."

"Tamlen!" Vali gasped "Please, lethallin."

"I just need a closer look..." Tamlen leaned towards the mirror, Vali tripping to keep up. "It's... showing me places... A city... underground..." He touched the surface of the mirror, his touching making the mirror colors in vibrant fuchsia. "And... a great blackness.... Val! It saw me!"

Vali grabbed his arm, tugging back "Tamlen, please. Look away!" he was out right panicking now, air getting stuck in his throat, the feeling wrong and heat flaring in his mind.  
  
"Help! I... I can't look away!" Tamlen screamed, a light starting to glow in the mirror and a high pitched noise echoing in the chamber.  
  
Vali was frantic, and in an utter panic. Tears gathered in his eyes from a suddenly blinding light. He grabbed Tamlens hand, screaming his name as a blast from the mirror knocked them away and then....

Nothing. White burned into his mind...

 

A white expanse of nothing claimed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My elvish is bad, so I plead pardon.
> 
> HC for the chapter:  
> 1- Vali's father still lives. I wanted a parent figure. He's a mage obvs.  
> 2- I skipped wolves because that is a players beginning combat tips. And I'd think wandering elves would NOT get caught by a couple wolves.  
> 3- Added a bit of... personality trait to go with the vallaslin. Vali is more able to support, and bring comfort and is good at healing of many sorts, whether emotional or otherwise. And Tamlen is Mythal, so a bit more on the protective side. since idk how vallaslin is chosen, thats what i'm choosing (;

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't ruin the language to terribly (x  
> I am sorry, if you can fix let me know! Afraid I am not the greatest linguist.


End file.
